My Heart With You - Drabbles
by floatsodelicately
Summary: Just short drabbles and scenes that wouldn't fit into a normal chapter of my story My Heart With You with Fred and Hermione (and other characters) dealing with Hogwarts, Voldemort and secret soul-mate marriages.
1. Birthday Letter

_The Granger's reading Hermione's birthday letter..._

* * *

Emilia opened the kitchen window to let the familiar snowy owl inside and set her mug down on the counter. "Now where did she put those treats for you?" she asked Hedwig after she perched on the kitchen table and let the woman pat her head softly.

"I think Hermione left them up in her room," Michael answered as he shielded his bacon sandwich from the owl's hungry eyes. "No! Not this time!" he told her.

Emilia tutted at her husband and opened her sandwich for Hedwig before she took the letter tied to the bird's leg. "Oh she says she forgot about her birthday until she got down to the hall for breakfast," she chuckled. "And 'thank you' for the vouchers-"

"What's she got picked out?"

"There's a new Rushdie novel coming out apparently," Emilia nodded to Hermione's letter.

"Hm, I thought I saw something about that, it's his first big – well, not big – but you know, first big work since the whole Satanic Verses business -"

"Michael-"

"Oh do you remember when Mum caught Hermione reading that last summer?" he rambled on.

"Michael-"

"I thought she was going to have a heart attack, you know…"

Shaking her head, Emilia turned her attention back to the letter, deciding to let her husband carry on with his chattering. She skimmed the paragraph about their present since it seemed to be along to same lines as what Michael was waffling on about – Hermione inherited the bookworm gene from her father, that much was certain. Soon enough, the letter turned to other topics, mainly her friends; Ron was learning, apparently, choosing to give her sugar-free sweets rather than the normal kind; that sweet boy, Harry, had given her a photo album. Hermione had spoken to Emilia about her troubles with a couple of the girls in her dorm, her mother knew that she was not a girly girl but had always encouraged her not to write all of these 'girly' things off, Ginny was helping, it seemed, as she had given her clothes instead of a book as she normally received.

Emilia wasn't expecting the next few gift-givers that Hermione mentioned, nor would she have anticipated their gifts. She had heard about the Weasley twins from Hermione's letter's, met them quickly in Hermione's second year and had seen their work when Arthur had come to collect Hermione for the Quidditch World Cup last year when the man's glasses had started to float away from him. _'The Ultimate Guide to Pranking and Foolish Nonsense-ery' – _eh? Hermione had never mentioned getting a present from them before, they hadn't seemed to be that close. And that was from _one_ of the twins and their friend. The _other_ twin had given her a puzzle box._Oh_… He had _made_ her a puzzle box. "Fred?"

"No, Flora," Michael responded, looking confused.

"What are you talking about?"

"There's a new Stoppard play, I was thinking we could take Hermione, she liked the last one we went to-"

"Good lord, Michael," Emilia groaned.

"Sorry love. What were you talking about? Who's Fred?" he asked, taking a sip of his tea.

Hiding a smile, his wife waved the letter at him a little. "One of the Weasley boys, you know, the twins?" Michael nodded. "Well, it seems he fancies our daughter," she shrugged.

Michael promptly choked on his tea, upsetting Hedwig as the liquid spilled out of the mug near her as he set it down. "What? No! He's older! An older boy. No, no," he spluttered as he reached across the table for the letter.

* * *

A.N. I didn't want to include these little drabbles in the main story as they will skip around and mess up the timeline and just make everything confusing. They'll cover different POV's and things that wouldn't fit very well in a normal chapter of My Heart With You that I have written. This might even end up getting updated more often than the actual story since the chapters will be short but hopefully I'll get to writing MHWY more in the coming weeks.


	2. Another Green Jumper

Bill walked into the Burrow on Wednesday evening for dinner with his parents. He had been dreading this dinner since he had decided that he was going to tell his parents about his relationship with Fleur. He wasn't worried about his dad's reaction, but he was concerned about his mum.

It had been the summer after the Triwizard tournament when Fleur had moved to her uncle's home in Stafford and started at Gringott's part time. Since then, Bill had been seeing the part-veela more regularly as he had settled into a desk job after coming home from Egypt and they had been dating for a few months.

It was the first time that Bill had been in a serious relationship in a long time, he travelled a lot with his work as a curse breaker and he had only been on a few dates and _well_…there was nothing that he could really chat to his _mother_ about…at any rate, he wasn't as bad as Charlie. When Molly had found out from Charlie about his girlfriend in his last year at Hogwarts, she had badgered him into the most awkward dinner of his life with his parents, siblings and his girlfriend, Amanda, who broke up with him the next week. At least Fleur wasn't here with him, so she wouldn't be scared off yet. It wasn't as if he didn't understand; Bill was their firstborn and Molly had always been trying to get their eldest son to settle down and give her a grandchild, which he was _not_ ready for yet. If that meant that he led his mother to believe he led the life of a monk at 25, then so be it. That dinner was terrible. Between Charlie's sly jokes, Molly's questions and the twins blowing up dessert, it had been a nightmare that he was sure he didn't want to repeat until absolutely necessary.

He took off his coat and set it on a hook as he called out to his parents. It was early December so his younger siblings were still at Hogwarts, Charlie was still in Romania and Percy was…gone. No one answered him but he heard the sound of the wireless in the living room so he assumed that they were at home and not at Grimmauld Place. He followed the music and opened the door to find his mother humming away to Celestina Warbeck while she was knitting some of her Christmas jumpers.

He took in the scene, his mother hadn't noticed him yet, and was confused when he counted nine jumpers instead of the usual 8. There was his black, Charlie's red, Percy's purple (although he wasn't sure if he would accept her gift this year), Ron's maroon, Ginny's pink, Fred and George's green and Harry's blue. But it was the third green jumper that his mother was currently working on, which looked too small to fit either of the twins, that confused him.

"Mum?"

Molly jumped, dropping her knitting needles in shock as she heard him. "Oh, Bill! Don't sneak up on me like that! You know with those brothers of yours gone I'm supposed to be able to relax without people jumping out at me," she scolded with a slight smile, picking up her knitting again.

"Fred and George aren't that bad, are they?" he smirked, moving over to sit on the settee across from her.

Bill watched as his mother smiled softly at the mysterious jumper and said quietly, "No, no, they're not bad at all."

Even more confused by this, he couldn't help but ask. "Mum, who's that jumper for?"

"Jumper? What jumper? This jumper?" Bill nodded. "Oh, well, it's for Hermione."

"But she doesn't usually get one…"

"Well, things change," Molly said shiftily, putting the half-finished jumper away in her basket for later.

"Ron finally asked her out then?"

To his surprise, Molly looked scandalised by the suggestion. "What?! Ron? No, no no. No dear. Not Ronald and Hermione. No."

"What do-"

Bill was interrupted as they heard the sound of the floo came from the other room and Molly jumped up from her seat to rush to welcome Arthur home and get them seated for dinner. Bill left the room, sparing another glance at the green sleeve hanging out of the wicker basket.

If not _Ron_ and Hermione, then who?


End file.
